


Hanahaki disease (Sheith)

by Nerdy19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy19/pseuds/Nerdy19
Summary: Keith has a crush on Shiro, and shiro finally says hi to him. They become close, and Keith gets Hanahaki disease. Two options. Keith dies, or lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy!

Hanahaki disease.

Definition: "Hanahaki disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals." 

Keith had always had a sense of admiration for another boy in his class. As far as Keith knew, the boy was on the football team. Good-looking, funny, and altogether just happy all the time. Keith sat in the second to last row, while the boy sat right in front of him. Often times, he would listen to what was being said, but also zone out a small bit. Sure he'd gotten into trouble for it, but that didn't stop him. He was the problem child, with his sister, Oxca, the good child with a rambunctios side. Keith knew he had feelings for the boy, but no way, no how was he going tell the boy how he felt. One day in late May, Keith was gazing off, and the boy turned around, and smiled at him. Keith felt his heart pump a thousand miles per beat, and smiled back at him.

As soon as the class ended, both of them were walking towards the dining hall. Keith was with his friends Lance, and Pidge.

"Ooooo! Keith has a crush!" Lance teased

"I do not!" Keith replied, nearly blushing his face off,

"Oh come on we saw you gazing at him looking like your fantasizing about a romantic dinner." Pidge said

Keith rolled his eyes, and the boy caught up to Keith, and decided to greet him.

"Hi! I'm Takashi. Most people who know me, call me Shiro. It's nice to meet you." Shiro faintly smiles. "Would you like to grab a bite to eat with me?" Shiro asks calmly.

Lance, and Pidge have a smug look on their faces

Keith wanting to say he'd love to had to refrain to a simple "Sure, and I'm Keith."

 

Shiro, being the talkative-good-looking guy he was, started conversing about an assortment of things. He spoke about his interest in sports, his family back at home, and even his favorite foods.

"I'm so sorry! I've been blabbering on and on about myself." Shiro says with a smile on his face. 

"It's alright, I actually kind of liked listening to it." Keith says. 

Shiro smiles "Why not talk about yourself a bit?" 

Keith was thinking previosly about what he would say if a chance like this arose. “Well, I have a sister, and my parents. My sister is about to transfer to a better university. We're roomates, and I actually need a new roomate. Shiro's roomate was in university to get an associates degree, and his last year, and he didn't really know who to replace him with.

"I have mediocer cooking skills, and I have an ok singing voice." Shiro points out.

Keith and Shiro started hanging out a lot, and did an all sorts of things together. Their favorite thing to do was to hang out outside their dorms, and just chat for hours on end. Sometimes they went to local fast food chains to grab some food, and other times they would just walk around the city. Sometimes they'd go over to eachother's dorms to watch their favorite TV shows. School was out by then, and they had the summer off. They'd chosen that they would be roomates the following year, cos' they'd grown to be great friends. 

One day close to the end of summer, Keith looked at his face in the mirror. He saw he had a flower on his left cheek. He figured it was just stuck to his face, and he tugged on it. Pain waved through his face, and he nearly screemed. Under where the flower was resting was a patch of blisters. The flower quickly grew back, with another flower next to it, and Keith was terrified.

“Shiro!" Keith yelled. Shiro came running from the bedroom, and looked at the flowers growing on Keith's cheek. "Shiro, what's happening to me?!" Keith says in complete and udder worry. Shiro widens his eyes. Keith started coughing, and he looked at his hand.

Flower petals were scattered across his hand as well as blood spatters. Keith widens his eyes, and is on the brink of tears. He runs into Shiro, for a warm embrace, and lets the tears fall. "Shhhhhh I'ts ok," Shiro holds on to the back of Keith's head, and Keith start's to calm down a bit. The rest of the day was a blur to Keith. All he remembers is Shiro tucking him in. He needed to know what was happening to him.

 

The very next day, he looked at another flower. 3 flowers now. Day by day, more flowers were growing on his face, but he refused to see a doctor. The time came where he was completely blind in one eye, due to the flowers. School would be starting again the next day, and Keith got very nervous. He can’t show up to school like this! “Shiro, what do I do?” The best Shiro could reply with is “Maybe we should bandage up your face?” Keith rolls his eyes, but he soon nodded. 

Keith's face was all bandaged up, and he was ready for the school day. 

"Aww man! I haven't seen you in ages!" Lance says

"Yeah," Keith replies

"Also, what happened to your face?" Lance asks

"Oh, um, I was riding my bike and I fell and scraped the side of my head on the floor." Keith says

"But you hate bikes..."

Keith stared awwardly at Lance, and ran off.

 

Keith knew he was running out of time, and he needed to tell Shiro he loved him some how. He decided on a deadline, and completely forgot, or didn't want to remember. Shiro was going back home for holiday, and Keith was going to stay at the dorms, because he didn't want his parents to see him in the state that he is in. By then the flowers had consumed the entire left side of his face, and spreading to other parts of his body. His arms were starting to get flowers on them. The day Shiro was about to take off, Keith had a conversation with Shiro.

"Shiro? Do you maybe wanna... go out for dinner, not just as friends... when you get back?" Keith said very nervously

"I'll think about it..." Shiro looked like he wasn't really gonna think about it, and that he probably doesn't feel the same way. Keith could see it.

When Shiro left, all Keith could think about, was heart break. He honestly thought Shiro didn't feel the same.

The flowers were now growing in bulk all over. The right half of his body was getting covered as well. He didn’t know if he would last until Shiro got back, but he had to try.

He tried cutting the flowers again, even though it was excruciating painful. He could see in his left eye again, but not for long. The process of cutting them is nearly as painful as when they grow back. Keith fell to the floor, and had his hands covering his face. When the pain mostly stopped, he tried to get up. He realized that cutting the flowers, only made the coverage worse. The flowers covered both of his eyes, and he started to have a coughing fit. More blood spat out of his mouth, and the flower petals were also coughed up. This time his coughing got worse and worse. He wouldn’t stop coughing. Each time he coughed, more blood oozed from his mouth. He had a small puddle of blood next to where he was sitting... 

“Sh-hiro...” Keith weekly said

They had planned a specific location for where they’d meet up, because the bus station was across town. For when Shiro came back, they planned that Keith would come and pick him up, so he didn’t need to walk.

Shiro arrived at the bus station.

He called Keith several times.

No answer.

He started to walk back to the dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro looks into the sky, realizing he’s been spacing off about Keith, and it had started snowing. A cold white snowflake lands on his forehead and almost immediately melts. Shiro shivers, and snow starts to glide on to the wet concrete. He starts walking in the frigid cold.

He quietly knocks, even though he knows he has his keys. He was hoping a warm hug when Keith opened the door, but there wasn’t any answer. He unlocked the door. “Keith?”

He looked to his left.

Shiro ran right for him. He was laying in a pool of his own blood. Shiro sits down and picks Keith up.

“Don’t leave yet!” Shiro says in a panic. Keith lyes there, unresponsive. Shiro moves Keith’s hair out of his face, and tries to touch his cheek. He checks Keith’s pulse, but it was very weak.

“C’mon pull threw Keith...” Shiro hears a faint whisper

“I’m... here...”

“Keith!” Shiro picks Keith up, hugs him tightly.

“I thought I’d lost you...”

Keith reaches up, and grabs Shiro’s cheek. Keith was fading away, and Shiro didn’t realize that he was this close to passing. 

Shiro starts to feel Keith’s grasp fading until his hand falls to the floor.

“Keith... I love you...”

“Please, baby wake up!”

“Keith!”


End file.
